


Stay Stay Stay

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Song: Stay Stay Stay (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca is surprised to find that Chloe stayed over after a really bad argument.  Based on "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Stay Stay Stay

Beca woke in a bit of a haze. She rolled over to see a familiar head of red hair covering the pillow next to hers. She was surprised to find Chloe there. She remembered having a knockdown, drag-out fight with her the night before. She couldn’t remember what they’d fought about, just that she’d thrown her phone across the room at Chloe. The girl had dodged it, and, thanks to the very protective case her mother had bought her for her last birthday, the phone was unharmed. The case would need replacing as the hard plastic had cracked, but the phone didn’t have a scratch on it.

Beca scratched her head as she watched Chloe sleep. Had they resolved things at some point last night? Beca hadn’t thought so, but Chloe was right there, dozing away.

Before Beca could try and think more about what had happened that night, Chloe began to stir. She yawned and stretched and looked at Beca with a smile. “Morning, Baby.”

“Hi,” said Beca, in a small voice. She remembered what she’d heard practically everyone say and had read in countless news articles about relationships. You should never leave a fight unresolved. “We should talk about last night.”

Chloe sat up. “I’ll be right back.” She left the room. Beca assumed she’d needed to use the bathroom, but she didn’t hear any of the usual sounds. Chloe came back wearing a football helmet - the one Chloe had found left in the tiny “storage area” by the previous tenant in Beca’s apartment. She’d insisted on saving it for their next costume party. “Okay, let’s talk.”

“Chloe, why the football helmet?”

“Just preparing in case I get a phone thrown at me again.”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “Chloe, take off the helmet. I promise I won’t throw anything.”

Chloe took off the helmet. “Okay, but I’m putting it back on if things get tense again.”

“So…” Beca hesitated. “I’ll be honest. I don’t even remember why we were fighting last night.”

“I think you thought I was flirting with the pizza guy because I tipped him extra.”

“Oh, right.”

“Then it snowballed from there. You know I wasn’t flirting, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve just only dated self-indulgent takers who took their problems out on me. And then I just did that to you last night. I’m sorry,” said Beca.

“I’ll try to be more sensitive,” said Chloe. “I forget that your last girlfriend cheated on you.”

“Last  _ two _ girlfriends.”

“Right.”

“I’m surprised you’re still here, actually.”

“Well,” said Chloe. “I’ve been loving you for quite some time. And, you know, you’re kind of funny when you’re mad.”

“I am?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry. You’re like Scrappy-Doo. I can’t help but picture that little dog with his dukes up, yelling ‘Puppy Power!’”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

“I can’t help it,” said Chloe.

“I’m glad you stayed,” said Beca. “I woke up thinking we’d broken up, but there you were, in my bed.”

“I’m here,” said Chloe. “I’m not leaving when things get tough.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m lucky,” said Beca. She smiled as she thought about how wonderful things had been, even though she and Chloe argued from time to time. 

“What has you smiling?” asked Chloe.

“I was just thinking. You always have me laughing, and you even carry my groceries for me. I don’t think I have a choice but to love you.”

Chloe walked up to Beca and gave her a kiss. “That’s all I have to do is carry groceries?”

“Shut up,” said Beca. “It’s not just that. You took the time to memorize me - my fears, my hopes, and my dreams. I just like hanging out with you all the time. Maybe you should move in?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll move in. I already have two drawers and half of your closet.”

Beca’s face broke out in a wide grin. “Okay. I’m really glad you stayed.”

“You told me.”

“It was worth repeating.”


End file.
